greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
GreatVision Song Contest 1
United States |presenters = Emma Stone Jennifer Lawrence Scarlett Johansson (green room) |exsupervisor =Julian |host = |opening = | entries = 42 | debut = see below | return = | withdraw = | map year = GV1 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = Ukraine "I Love You" |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 1, often referred to as GVSC 1 will be the first edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in the United States. ABC chose the Staples Center in Los Angeles to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Emma Stone, Jennifer Lawrence and Scarlett Johansson were selected as the presenters. Scarlett Johansson will host the Green Room. Winner after a big and exciting show was TAYANNA from Ukraine with her the song "I Love You", she reached 349 Points. At the 2nd Place was Singapore represent by The Sam Willows with their song "Take Heart" , they reached 307 Points and on 3rd Place was Greece represent by Demy with her song "Η Αλήθεια Μοιάζει Ψέμα", she reached 299 Points. All countries made the best result in the competion, while Australia, Poland and the United States completed the top six of the edition. Location : For further information see United States The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States (U.S.) or America, is a constitutional federal republic composed of 50 states, a federal district, five major self-governing territories, and various possessions. Forty-eight of the fifty states and the federal district are contiguous and located in North America between Canada and Mexico. The state of Alaska is in the northwest corner of North America, bordered by Canada to the east and across the Bering Strait from Russia to the west. The state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific Ocean. The U.S. territories are scattered about the Pacific Ocean and the Caribbean Sea. Nine time zones are covered. The geography, climate and wildlife of the country are extremely diverse. At 3.8 million square miles (9.8 million km2) and with over 324 million people, the United States is the world's third- or fourth-largest country by total area, third-largest by land area, and the third-most populous. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, and is home to the world's largest immigrant population. The capital is Washington, D.C., and the largest city is New York City; nine other major metropolitan areas—each with at least 4.5 million inhabitants and the largest having more than 13 million people—are Los Angeles, Chicago, Dallas, Houston, Philadelphia, Miami, Atlanta, Boston, and San Francisco. Paleo-Indians migrated from Asia to the North American mainland at least 15,000 years ago. European colonization began in the 16th century. The United States emerged from 13 British colonies along the East Coast. Numerous disputes between Great Britain and the colonies following the Seven Years' War led to the American Revolution, which began in 1775. On July 4, 1776, during the course of the American Revolutionary War, the colonies unanimously adopted the Declaration of Independence. The war ended in 1783 with recognition of the independence of the United States by Great Britain, representing the first successful war of independence against a European power. The current constitution was adopted in 1788, after the Articles of Confederation, adopted in 1781, were felt to have provided inadequate federal powers. The first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, were ratified in 1791 and designed to guarantee many fundamental civil liberties. Host City : For further information see Los Angeles Los Angeles is the cultural, financial, and commercial center of Southern California. With a census-estimated 2015 population of 3,971,883, it is the second-most populous city in the United States (after New York City) and the most populous city in California. Located in a large coastal basin surrounded on three sides by mountains reaching up to and over 10,000 feet (3,000 m), Los Angeles covers an area of about 469 square miles (1,210 km2). The city is also the seat of Los Angeles County, the most populated county in the country. Los Angeles is the center of the Los Angeles metropolitan area, and is part of the larger designated Los Angeles-Long Beach combined statistical area (CSA), the second most populous in the nation with a 2015 estimated population of 18.7 million. Historically home to the Chumash and Tongva, Los Angeles was claimed by Juan Rodríguez Cabrillo for Spain in 1542 along with the rest of what would become Alta California. The city was officially founded on September 4, 1781, by Spanish governor Felipe de Neve. It became a part of Mexico in 1821 following the Mexican War of Independence. In 1848, at the end of the Mexican–American War, Los Angeles and the rest of California were purchased as part of the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, thereby becoming part of the United States. Los Angeles was incorporated as a municipality on April 4, 1850, five months before California achieved statehood. The discovery of oil in the 1890s brought rapid growth to the city. The completion of the Los Angeles Aqueduct in 1913, delivering water from Eastern California, later assured the city's continued rapid growth. Venue : For further information see Staples Center Staples Center is a multi-purpose sports arena in Downtown Los Angeles. Adjacent to the L.A. Live development, it is located next to the Los Angeles Convention Center complex along Figueroa Street. Opening on October 17, 1999, it is one of the major sporting facilities in the Greater Los Angeles Area. It is owned and operated by the L.A. Arena Company and Anschutz Entertainment Group. The arena is home to the Los Angeles Lakers and the Los Angeles Clippers of the National Basketball Association (NBA), the Los Angeles Kings of the National Hockey League (NHL), and the Los Angeles Sparks of the Women's National Basketball Association (WNBA). The Los Angeles Avengers of the Arena Football League (AFL) and the Los Angeles D-Fenders of the NBA D-League were also tenants; the Avengers were folded in 2009, and the D-Fenders moved to the Lakers' practice facility at the Toyota Sports Center in El Segundo, California for the 2011–12 season.Staples Center is also host to over 250 events and nearly 4 million guests each year. It is the only arena in the NBA shared by two teams, as well as one of only two North American professional sports venues to host two teams from the same league; MetLife Stadium, the home of the National Football League's New York Giants and New York Jets, is the other. The Los Angeles Stadium at Hollywood Park will host both the Los Angeles Chargers and Los Angeles Rams beginning in 2019. Bidding phase One day after their announcement of hosting the contest, ABC announced that there will be a Bidding phase in this edition. But the GBU has set some Rules for the Venue. Those were the following: * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between end of August 2016 and mid/end September 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Key Host venue Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals with (18 countries in each). In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 5 or 6) without a second chance round. Voting The GBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 21st May 2017 at the headquarters of Los Angeles. The pre-qualified countries: * Czech Republic * Greece * Italy * South Korea * United Kingdom * United States will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning thirty-six countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by ABC at the 24th May 2017, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in 13 June 2017, on day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final|}} Fourty-two countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. The submissions for the first edition opened on 7 May 2017. Every country should choose their broadcaster for the contest. The contest started in June. As the rules say, if the country will select internally their entry, they should announced the artist at least one week before they reveal the song. Results Semi Final 1 Eighteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Greece, South Korea and United States will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi Final 2 Eighteen countries will participate in the second semi-final. Czech Republic, Italy and United Kingdom will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-Final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first Semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-Final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the second Semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # HyunA # Poli Genova # Toms Grēviņš # Maciej Musiał # Ilinca # Brokke Borg # Jamala # Delta Goodrem # Kerem Bürsin # JJ Ling # Milla Jovovich # Svala # Zaho # Rose May Alaba Mariette﻿ Twin Twin Kana Nishino Jessie James Decker Lidia Isac Jenni Vartiainen﻿ Ulla Essendrop Edurne Douwe Bob Marco Mengoni﻿ Emma Smetana Ronela Hjati Dimitri Vegas Uku Suviste Alessia Macari Alma Trọng Hiếu Barei Loïc Nottet Kimbra Sanja Vučić Shawn Mendes Mária Čírová Andreas Eriksen Lena Meyer-Landrut Lay Yixing Kaya Scodelario Taylor Swift